


The Best Cure

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a good boyfriend, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hannibal’s immaculate appearance was bad enough most mornings. On hangover days, it was revolting. The fluffy bangs. The robe. He’d probably even brushed his teeth already. Show off.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Coffee twitched Will’s nose as Hannibal approached cautiously. “See if this helps.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Will stared in the cup, praying for poison. One sip and his stomach lurched.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I take it you won’t be having breakfast either.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Head in his hand, Will groaned. “Please don’t start.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cure

Hannibal’s immaculate appearance was bad enough most mornings. On hangover days, it was revolting. The fluffy bangs. The robe. He’d probably even brushed his teeth already. Show off.

Coffee twitched Will’s nose as Hannibal approached cautiously. “See if this helps.”

Will stared in the cup, praying for poison. One sip and his stomach lurched.

“I take it you won’t be having breakfast either.”

Head in his hand, Will groaned. “Please don’t start.”

“I haven’t.” Hannibal shrugged. A picture of innocence.

“But you will.”

“Not today.”

Before Will could look up, there was a glass of water and three aspirin next to his elbow.

“Thanks.”

Hannibal took the seat across, delicately lifting his cup. “The least I can do.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Will gutted down the pills.

“No. This one is all on you.” Satisfied, but only a little.

“You don’t want to gloat?”

Hannibal took in his sheepish look. “Your suffering is no cause for celebration. Besides, I rather enjoyed the strip tease.”

Will let out a sigh, dropping his head back. “Suffering is about the size of it. I feel like death.”

“My poor wounded soldier. What can I do?” Hannibal took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Nothing. Just let me die.”

It wasn’t anything to smile about. Will splayed like a rag doll. And yet -

“Who would keep me company if not you? You’re the only one who gets my jokes.”

He slid a foot up Will’s calf.

“Hannibal.”

The warning tone was more like it. Grumpy was better than sullen.

“Will.”

Heat pricked Will’s skin. God damn him. How did he do that with just his voice? Will tried not to look, even as his knees fell open. Pink flooded back to his face.

Hannibal slid his toes into the leg of Will’s boxers. “I can’t let you die. You’re my better half.”

So tempting. To just relax into it. Easing forward, Will twitched as Hannibal turned his foot just right. “You have no shame,” he mumbled.

“None.” Hannibal smiled.

Will parted his legs wider. “Incorrigible.”

Hannibal pressed slow circles. “Absolutely.”

Lulling, Will breathed deep. He wrapped a hand around Hannibal’s ankle. “There was a girl -”

“Yes?” Hannibal perked up.

“In college. She said the best hangover cure was a blow job.”

“Did she?”

“Mmhm.”

“How very opportunistic of her.”

Will gave a lazy smirk. “Jealous?”

“Hardly.”

“If it’s any consolation, she never had the chance.”

“Do I look like I need consoling?”

He didn’t. Of course, Will didn’t look much past his mouth. “You look like you need … something.”

“I _am_ curious about this theory.”

“Curious?”

Hannibal raised a brow. “Tempted.”

A deep stroke stole Will’s breath. Shuddering, he tightened his grip. “We could try.”

“For science.” Purring. “Can you make it back to the room?”

The chair scraped as Will pushed from the table. “Faster than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
